Many products made on assembly lines, such as cars and trucks, are processed through a series of production steps. In many instances, it is necessary to clean a surface prior to performing a step such as the application of adhesively secured trim pieces or pinstripes. Problems are presented when the article has complex contours that are not continuous along the length of the vehicle.
Fixtures for cleaning contoured surfaces have been developed that include a rigid urethane foam applicator that is cut to the contour of a portion of a particular vehicle. A towel fed between two spools passes between the vehicle and the applicator. The applicator has a defined contour which cannot change as the contours along the length of the vehicle change. This may result in portions of the body being missed by the applicator. Also, the applicator may contact the surface with excessive force when the contour changes along the length of the vehicle. With a rigid applicator, the applicator must be replaced relatively frequently due to wear.
Prior art surface preparation fixtures are also affected by misalignment of the vehicle or if the vehicle pitches or yaws as it moves down an assembly line. The known prior art fixtures are difficult to adjust and cannot conform to changing contours.
These and other problems associated with prior art methods and apparatus for preparing contoured surfaces are addressed by this invention as summarized below.